Puella Magi Yuuka Magica
by xxSorbetxx
Summary: Yuuka is a lone Puella Magi. She has fought for many years, by herself with no one , but her contractor Hyubey at her side. She was said to be a great Puella Magi due to her ability to withhold emotions. But when a new magical girl comes around, will her emotions destroy her, or will she truley know what it's like to not feel pain, or mourn? HIATUS


A girl with sat in a corner of her room. Curled up and loomed over the shadows of her dull room. She looked over to a window that was letting in light. She draped it over with a curtain. She wanted no light to come into her room.

"Yuuka chan, are you okay?" her mother called from outside her door.

Yuuka didn't answer for a long moment.

"I'm fine..." she whispered.

"Okay, just go to bed soon, alright?" her mother soothed.

Yuuka got up to her feet, and fell backwards onto her bed. She looked up to her ceiling that was lit up by her bed lamp, and the tiny bit of light gleaming from her window. She squinted her eyes at an odd form on the ceiling. It had a mammalian like shape, but yet seemed not normal. She realized that it was a shadow, from her window. Yuuka skipped over to her window, and opened up the curtains. A small cat-like creature sat outside of the window. It had tall point ears, blue and white fur, small read eyes, long appendages that were slit at the end, with three red dots on each, and rings around them.

Yuuka's eyes widened in fear, and interest at the odd creature. The creature just continue to sit there starring blankly at Yuuka.

"Can you open the window please?" a young childish voice asked.

Yuuka turned around to see who was talking to her, but no one was in her room.

"Over here." the voice called.

Yuuka turned back to the window with the creatures head turned.

"A-are you talking to me?" Yuuka stuttered.

"Of course! Can you please let me in?" The creature pleaded.

Hesitantly, Yuuka opened up the window as the creature asked. the creature leapt from the windowsill onto the floor, and stretch out it's legs.

"Ah! It feels good to get out of those filthy roads of your's, it feels nice to walk on this nice carpet." the creature sighed.

"Filthy roads of your's? Who are you?" Yuuka asked in dismay.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hyubey, I've been dying to meet you Yuuka Shimatiru!" Hyubey

"How do you know my name?" Yuuka asked.

"I knew you would ask many questions like this, but you are young after all..." Hyubey sighed. "I'm an Incubator, an alien race that's come to your planet to harvest energy to help our planet which is dying."

"Your plant is dying?"

"Yes, and we've been coming to your planet for centuries to use human emotions as energy to revive our planet. Were still not there yet, but each Incubator is able to make more than one contract thankfully."

"Contract?"

"Yes, we make contracts with girls like you to help us getting the energy we need for our planet. With this we give you girls unimaginable power, and one wish in return?"

"In return for what?"

"Yuuka Shimatiru, I have been asked to find you because of your amazing ability to withhold your emotions, and resistance to emotional turmoil." Hyubey said, still in awe. "Yuuka Shimatiru, will you make a contract with me...to become a magical girl?"

"A magical...girl?"

"Yes, and with this you''ll get one free wish of any kind!"

"Free wish? Your lying..."Yuuka muttered

"No, I'm not at all just watch! Make a contract with me Yuuka, and see the wonders that will come to you!"

"Fine then, Hyubey make a magical-"

"But I will warn you. The life of a magical girl is inescapable. Once you go in you can't come out. And you're tossed in a bitter, everlasting storm of emotions being brought upon you. Are you sure, that you want to go into this life of utter despair?" Hyubey asked still staring into Yuuka's eyes blankly baring the same emotionless expression.

"You can make any wish, right?"

"Correct, any wish of your dreams I can make. Even if it changes the laws of the world itself."

"Fine then, Hyubey-"

Hyubey leapt onto Yuuka's bed sitting, and staring straight at her.

"make me a magical girl!"


End file.
